What's So Great About Here?
by Schitzophrenic Snowman
Summary: 5 teens are enjoying Prom when they get dropped into Middle Earth. Bo and Gerik don't even like LOTR. Matt's confused and the twins get a kick outta everything that happening.
1. Chapter I

~*~Right-o, I s'pose everyone makes one of these "People fall into Middle Earth" stories and I guess mine's no different.  I'm not really sure which way my story is going to go, but whatever comes, comes.  Lol. Thanks for reading my story!  Review when you're done, please!

Right here and now I claim that I know very little of all the teeny tiny details, I've read that ppl like to bitch about.  Alright?  I'm not Tolkien, never will be, don't really wanna be, thanks.  I've read the books, but that only took me three days and I could barely handle them, I found them unable to hold my attention, so meh, my info'll be a little off, which is why this is movie verse.  You don't like it, piss off right now and don't waste your time or mine by writing a pshyco review telling me I should burn in hell because of my crappy writing skills, k?  Good.

All of you ppl that like to flame writers who are taking a chance and writing something, please don't waste your time and mine by flaming me.  I really don't have time for ppl who think that flaming me is going to make me any better of a write.  Give me constructive criticism, because that'll help my 'talent' as a fan fiction writer.

I will say only one thing that goes for the books, because I know everyone loves them and I'll admit the last two in the LOTR 'trilogy' were interesting, but I read them _before_ I saw the movie.  That is to say, I saw FOTR first then I read the book, so it wasn't really that interesting and then I was reading TTT on the 2 hour drive to the cinema, (I'm a farm girl) and I babbling.  My point is, I DON'T SEE THE FRICKEN' POINT OF KILLING HALDIR, GODDAMIT!!!  Hmph.~*~

**Summary: **(Movie-Verse) During Prom night, five friends are swept into Middle Earth, during "_The Two Towers_."

**Characters:**

**Matthew Montgomery:**

Shoulder length black hair

Grey eyes

DoB: July 31

5'5''

110 lbs. 

A pretty, vivacious girl who lives every day to the fullest.  With her confident, ambitious attitude, people sometimes mistake her for being selfish, and egotistical.  Has no clue that Gerik is wheelin' her.

**Bowen "Bo" Taber-Hall:**

Blonde hair

Green eyes

DoB: September 19

6'0

141 lbs.

A young man who doesn't often think about the consequences of his decisions.  Despite his brash outward appearance, he cares deeply for all of his family and friends.

**Gerik Saxon:**

Brown hair

Blue eyes

DoB: January 5

5'9''

137 lbs.

A quiet, short-spoken guy, Gerik often comes off an aloof jerk to everyone but his close friends.  He'll sit back and observe before he gives his opinion.  Has a small crush on Matt.

**Kyden "Kid" Shalan**:

Blonde hair

One green eye, one purple eye

DoB: August 12

5'7''

120 lbs

Twin sister of Julian.  A pretty, gothic tomboy who refuses to be pushed around.  Strong willed and opinionated, Kid views life as one big adventure.  Likes Gerik, but he doesn't know.

**Julian Shalan:**

Blonde hair 

Green eyes

Dob: August 13

5'11'

150 lbs

Twin brother to Kid.  Optimistic, often arrogant, Julian attracts people like sugar attracts flies.  Open, honest and flirty with every girl he's ever known.

Ok, that's your basic overview of my characters.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                              **That's Life. What Are you Gonna Do about It? **

        **Chapter One**

_Schizophrenic Snowman_

            Seventeen-year-old Matthew Montgomery rushed out of the bathroom, trying to answer the phone and not ruin her freshly painted nails.  No one else was home, so it was her responsibility to get ready for Prom and still take messages.  She should have just unplugged the phone.

"Screw it."  She mumbled and hit the Speaker Phone button.  "Hello?"  She waved her nails, wanting them to dry faster.

            "Hey, Candee!"  Came the sultry drawl of Kyden Shalan, more often known as Kid.

            Candee.  Every insisted on calling Matt that because her initials were M and M. M&m's.  Candy.  Wonderful.  Did her parents ever think that far ahead?  Matt doubted it.

            "Don't call me that. And this had better be important. I nearly ruined my nails."  Matt said, smiling.  

            "I'll call you whatever I want to, _Candee_.  And you sounded really superficial there.  _I nearly ruined my nails!"  _Kid said, in a high falsetto voice.

Instantly appalled, Matt wrinkled her nose.  "Sorry.  Are you comin' over or what?"

Kid laughed.  "Yeah, I'm actually-" A door slammed downstairs.  "-In your foyer."

Matt laughed and hung up the phone. "C'mon up."  She called down the stairs.  She returned to the bathroom and began to apply her make-up.

Kid leaned against the doorframe.  "Remind me why we're going to Prom with my brother, PITA that he is, Bo and Gerik?"

Matt paused in the middle of applying eyeliner.  "PITA?"  

"Pain in the ass."

"Ah," back to the eyeliner.  "And we're gong with them because Ewan was a first class prick and started dating Chelca behind my back and when I found out I dumped his ass so fast, I'm sure I broke his tail bone.  You swore off men because of your last break-up.  And you're brother accidentally said yes to three different girls to the prom so they all ditched him, which I find hilarious by the way-"

"Don't we all?"

"Of course.  Continuing right along.  Gerik's too reserved to ask anyone out and Bo…I don't know why Bowen never got a date.  Everyone thinks he's God's gift to women."  

"Yeah, loser.  So, when's the limo gonna get here?"

"Sometime around seven, so we can go for dinner and then get to prom by eight.  I can't believe they didn't ask how much the limo was gonna be in the first place. Hey oughtta know they're not cheap."

Kid laughed. "Yeah, but they're _men_!  Move over."  She dropped the bag she was holding and pulled Matt's makeup bag to her in front of the mirror.

"Where's yours?"

Kid shrugged.  "Dunno.  I'll find it tomorrow.  Listen, can I borrow some clothes for after prom, when we go for that hike.  I had all my stuff all packed and I forgot it on the bed."

Matt laughed and nodded. "In my closet."  She said.  "So, you hate dresses, what did you find for prom?  As I recall, you didn't have anything yesterday.  You gonna go in those jeans?"

Kid did a little model strut in the cramped bathroom and ended in an exaggerated pose.  "You know it, darling!"

When the laughter subsided, Kid shook her head.  "No I went and got a tux."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah."

"Sweet."

                                                       ~*~

Matthew slipped into her silver-blue dress.  The silk material brought out the blue flecks in her grey eyes and slid over her body in a perfect fit that accented her newly toned body. She made sure she had worked out enough so that she was slender for prom.  And it was worth it, she reflected, as she looked in the mirror.

She wasn't a vain girl, but she knew she wasn't plain.  She wasn't stunningly gorgeous, but she knew enough make-up tricks to hide the acne scars on her chin and accent the eyes she had inherited from her father.

The bodice had no straps and was only held in place by her breasts, the waist dipped in, tightened, and the skirt flared until to met the floor, hiding her strappy, silver sandals. Pulling on the shimmer net shawl, she settled it on her elbows so that it  covered the backs of her upper arms and fell down to her knees after settling between her body and arms.  **(A/N: Y'know what that looks like, right?)**

She was digging around for her accessories when Kid emerged from the bathroom in her tuxedo, Matthew laughed.  "Omigod!" She said.

Kid's tuxedo pants were actually a skort that went to the mid thigh.  She had on ankles stiletto boots, messily tied, and her coat had tails that reached her knees.   The white shirt underneath was a fancy, starched one with no sleeves, unbuttoned at the neck to reveal a scalloped dangle choker.

"Pretty fancy."  Matt nodded.  

"You, too."

"You're missin' something though." 

"What's that?"

"Gloves."  Matt pulled the white satin wrist gloves out of the chest she was rooting through and tossed them to her friend, who caught them with deft fingers.  "It'll hide your nail bitten hands."

"I like my nail bitten hands."

Matt shrugged, then laughed.  "To each his own."

"Amen to that.  I don't see how you can handle those claws you have."

"They're not claws."  Matt argued, fastening sapphire drops into her ears.  Then she slowly draped sapphire chained choker over her neck and then lower, that stopped three inches above the top of her dress.  "They're talons."  She looked at her nails, barely 2mm over the skin.

"My mistake," Kid slipped on the gloves.

"Damn right. And isn't a skort considered close to a skirt?"

"No."

"Oh.  Now come here, so I can do your hair.  You didn't get a top hat did you?" 

"Well, not a _top hat."  _She sat down in front of Matt.

"Oh no.  What is it?"

"A square bowler."

"Oh, well those are at least nice."

"Yeah."

                                                            ~*~

Matthew was dancing around the hotel, where the Prom was being held, decorated in the theme of a _Winter Paradise,_ with Bo.  They were laughing as people gave them funny looks.  Matt was pretty sure she looked retarded, trying to dance to big band music in a floor length dress with no straps.

"When did you learn swing?" Matt asked, breathlessly as they stopped so Kid and her brother could turn heads.  Both had been given ballroom dance lessons as children and it had stayed with them.  Matt might have been jealous if she cared what people thought about her.  But she didn't so she wasn't.

"Hey, Gerik."  She said, plopping down next to him, after smoothing her skirt to avoid wrinkles.  Wouldn't that just suck ass, paying over one hundred bucks for material, after spending days looking for just the right stuff then spending over fifty hours sewing the dress, plus the help her mom had put in to have the dress wrinkle.  This material you didn't iron.

"Hey, Candee, Bo.  Nice dancin'."  Gerik said, looking at Matthew.

"Oh wasn't it though?"  She relished.  "Nice tuxes, by the way.  Did I tell you that?"

"At supper and then again in the limo."

They laughed together.  

"Get a load of that." Bo said, jerking his head over to the dance floor where Kid and Julian were dancing gracefully to a classical ballad.

"They're good, but it's nothing we've never seen before.  Get a load of the decorations."  Gerik gestured to the silver, white and blue snowflakes hanging from the ceiling.  The room was dark, so you couldn't see the hideous orange the ceiling was.  The mirror ball that was in the middle of the room, glittered the multicoloured lights on the snowflakes.  Glitter and white washed the walls and made the room look stunning.

"I've seen better." Bo said.  

"Don't be so pessimistic!" Matt said, sticking out her tongue.  C'mon, Gerik!  Let's dance."

"I'd rather-"

"Dance with me!"  She chirped happily and led him into a slow dance that the DJ stuck into the player.

            "Your pushy, y'know that?"

            "So, I'm told."

            They laughed together and Andy Martins, the yearbook photographer, came by, snapping wildly.  

            "That was a good one, thanks guys!"

            "No prob!" Matt called as he sauntered off.

            "Urgh!"

            "What?"

            "He caught me smiling."

            "Oh no, whatever will you do?  He caught you smiling!"

            "Shut up, Candee.  That's gonna be on CD-Rom!  Everyone is gonna see me smile!  No one sees me smile."

            Matt shrugged.  "Only the people who bought a copy of the yearbook," she said,, optimistically.

            "Smart ass."

            "Better than being a dumb ass."

            "Either way."

                                                                ~*~

            "Hey, guys." Matt called out as she and Kid walked out onto the balcony, among the necking couples, to meet her three guy friends.

            "Y'all ready to go hiking?" Kid asked, pulling off her square bowler and shaking out her hair.  They hadn't changed yet, and her boots were starting to get uncomfortable.  You could only dance so long in ankle breakers.

            "You know it.  You ladies better get changed.  I'd hate to see you fall n your pretty faces in those shoes and that skirt."  Julian said.

            "You wouldn't hate it. You'd point, laugh and take pictures!"  Kid retorted.

            "So?  What's your point?"

            "If we change, you three change.  Those tuxes would be a bitch to try and return with dirt all over them."  Matt said.

            Bo nodded.  "That's true."

            "We'll meet back here in ten?"  Gerik asked, hitching his backpack higher onto his shoulder.

            "Sure!  We'll be back!"  Kid snatched Matt's arm and they took off for the Ladies' Room.

            They pushed the door open, said hello to the few girls they recognized.  That was the last thing either girl remembered as they pitched into darkness. 

                                                                        ~*~

            The three guys pushed into the Men's Room and pitched their bags onto the counter. None of them moved their hands from the satchels as the world exploded into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that was the first chapter.  I'm sorry, it was really slow going, I wanted to establish the friendships between the five teens. I know that nothing really happened, but I'm getting there right away.  J

 And also, I know, I know, this storyline has been done to death, and I'm not sure mine is any different, but you could continue to read it, y'know.  Lol, please?  I'll try to make it different.  

It's not a Mary-Sue, is it?  I don't thin so, but maybe my version are all yours are different.  Let me know, yo!  Tell me if you think I should continue with this, thanks all!!!

Well, _au revoir!  _

                                                                                                   -Anderyn


	2. Chapter II

~*~Well, my first chapter bombed fairly badly, lol, so I guess I'll try this second chapter and try and grab people's attention…and if that doesn't work, I'll probably delete this story if I don't get any reviews, it's rather damaging to one's ego, lol.

Yeah, I'm changing the title of my story, because my previous one is so gay……anyway, that's all I really have to say.~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                           **What's So Great About Here?**

**Chapter 2**

_     Schizophrenic Snowman_

Matthew groaned as she shook herself awake.  She was very cold.  The floor under her was hard as rock and smelled funny and she was pretty sure all the time she had spent on her dress had been wasted because it was now probably ruined.

            She knew she sounded like a sulky child, but she didn't know where she was and she was a little worried. She wasn't on the washroom floor that was for sure.  This floor was cobbled stone, grey, drab and not even close to the pink pattern on the Ladies' room floor.

            She raised a hand to her pounding head.  She felt hung-over.  Her hair was still tightly pulled up into the complicated mass of elegant knots and it hurt too much to bother with at the moment.

            She pulled her lacy shawl tighter around her delicate frame, hoping for some slight amount of warmth, as her eyes grew accustomed to the dark.  There was only one window and it was extremely small.  Not even really worth being there. The moonlight that filtered through the bars onto the stone floor made Matt wish more and more that she were on the outside of this….cell, is what it looked like.

            She heard someone stir next at her feet and she gave him or her a sold kick on the ribs.  Julian groaned.  "Ow!  What the hell was that for?"  He asked, sitting up, rubbing his sore rib.

            Matt shrugged.  "You were there.  Where are we?"  She asked.

            "Does it look like I know? _I _just woke up."

            "You're still at my feet."  Matt reminded him.

            "I'm bigger."

            "Touché.  I'll be good."

            They laughed together and they both noticed someone sit up. It was too big to be Kid, so they both knew it was either Bo or Gerik. 

            "Kick him."

            "Why?"

            "Because you kicked me."

            "Can't argue with that logic." Matt scooted across the floor and lifted her skirt enough so she could get a decent kick in.  Her victims' breath wheezed out.

            "Bugger off." Bo gasped out, when he regained his breath.

            "Meany." Matthew pouted.

            "I'm mean?  You kicked me." Bo grunted.

            "Julian told me to."

            "If Julian told you to jump-" Bo started.

            Matt interrupted him  "I would jump so fast it would make your head spin."   

            "See, she's my slave!"  Julian laughed a booming, evil laugh, which sent Mat tin peals of laughter.

            "Me?  You slave?  Get real, boy."  She said between snorts.

            Julian looked dejected.  "It was worth a try."

            They're talking woke Gerik and Kid, who was slumped in a corner.  

            "Christ, it's cold."  Kid said, standing up and hoppin gup and down, trying to get her blood moving.

            "Yeah, it is."  The guys agreed.  

"Here, take my jacket."  Julian offered his tux jacket to his sister.  

"What am I supposed to do with it?  I'm already wearing one!"

"For your legs, idiot.  Now sit on it before you catch a cold, Kyden Alexis Shalan.  _Now_."

It as the most authorative voice Matt had ever heard Julian use in the twelve years of friendship.  It was kinda creepy.

Kid took the jacket and sat on it primly.

            "Here, Matt.  Take mine."  Gerik, said shruggin his off.

            "I don't want you to get sick," she began.

            "I wont get half as sick as you are."  He told her, gesturing to her open arms.

            She sighed, "Ok, thanks."  She wrapped the huge jacket over her small shoulders.

            "Anyone know where we are?"

            A smattering of, "No friggin' ideas."  Was the reply Bo got.

            "Well, I am so tired right now, I'm goin' to sleep, y'all .We can figure out where we are in the morning."  Kid pulled her bag toward her and settled down with it as her pillow and fell asleep.

            Matt and the guys walked over to her and settled close to each other to keep warm.  Once everyone was settled, they began to whisper softly about prom and all the little details they had noticed.

            "I can't believe Hank Jones won Prom King.  I am so pissed." Bo said.

            "You sound like a woman."  Julian said.

            "Watch it, bub." Matt said warningly, burying her face in someone's jacket.

            "Yessum."

            She chuckled softly and fell into sleep as her friends discussed prom.  It was nice to hear something familiar, when nothing else was.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Yeah, this is slow and that chapter was extremely short and no LOTR characters are there yet, but I hope to get them in the next two chapters or so….and if anyone couldn't get a visual on the prom outfits or anything, email me and I send you pictures.  If anyone cares, that is.  Lol.  Laters and please review.


End file.
